Return to the Labyrinth
by lithiumkat
Summary: Sarah is all grown up facing a divorce and has a daughter and decides to use this fact to chance calling the Goblin King/Jareth again to face her feelings for him after all these years with the idea that she will be able to defeat the Labyrinth again. Jareth sees it coming and encourages/wants it to happen. Jareth/Sarah Pairing. mature readers adult content following later.


Return to the Labyrinth

Feeling defeated in life Sarah drifted back to her sometimes hazy memories of the Labyrinth, the creatures that lived there and, in particular, Jareth. She was remembering how ever since then he d made his living in her dreams, her nightmares, her fantasies and everything in between.  
She was facing a divorce. Her so-called husband, Johnny, had just come by to pick up more of his things. He d found a little house to rent across town and was finally out of her hair. She was both relieved and disappointed, which was ironic, she thought. At least she had her baby girl, Katie Bug, there with her. She could always call the Goblin King at anytime now that she knew the right words, and there was a baby in the house, but she could never risk her daughter like that. I mean, Just because she beat the Labyrinth once who was to say she could do it again. Plus she d had lots of help then. She wondered if all her friends from the Labyrinth were still there. She remembered them telling her to call on them anytime she ever needed them.

Surely if I beat his Labyrinth once I could do it again, she thought. Or if he tries to keep Katie there I will refuse to leave she debated in her mind endless possibilities.

Meanwhile, at the center of the Goblin City, little did Sarah know it but she was on Jareth s mind as well. He was sitting in his highbacked chair, his legs thrown over the side of one arm staring intently into the crystal sitting on a small round table in front of him. Inside the crystal, of course, was Sarah lounging on a sofa and daydreaming about Jareth and his mysterious Labyrinth.

If only she were speaking her thoughts aloud he would have jumped at the smallest opportunity. But all he could do was sit there and watch her stew silently. He didn t even know if she remembered him, she never spoke of him out loud and it was all he could do just to wonder. And, he thought to himself, even if she does remember me, she might hate me, maybe she even thinks I enjoy taking babies and turning them into goblins. While the goblins may be fun at times, this was certainly never what he intended for his life. Especially since it had grown old in the many years he d been stuck there playing King in this city of goblins. If he was going to be immortal after all he d like to at least have more freedom to pursue his own dreams. Ah, to be free from this curse, he couldn t even imagine it had been so long. He d thought many times about returning to Sarah in his owl form and dared to try it only once. But it was late at night and her and her husband were sleeping. He left unseen and feeling rather rejected.

Why don t you take action and do something about it instead of moping around staring into that damned crystal?! Hoggle demanded as he walked into the room. They had come to much better terms with each other through casual conversations reminiscing about Sarah. Those conversations had eventually developed into a sort of offbeat and somewhat awkward friendship. Or at least a mutual understanding. Jareth had finally realized it was nice to confide in someone. But he longed for another human. He wished he could confide in Sarah. After all this time he was still struck by her. Even moreso now that she was all grown up and even more beautiful than ever.

What am I even supposed to do here? What CAN I even do?! Jareth snarled at Hoggle after the long silence he d spent in thought after Hoggle had first spoken.

You could turn into an owl and go to her, like you ve planned a million times. Hoggle stated pacing back and forth as he spoke, You ve been watching her all day. Hell! You ve been watching her for years. Her husband s gone now and she s alone, aside from her child. Why not now? I miss her too! Plus, true love is the only thing that will ever set you free from this place. How will you ever find it or find out if it is really her if you don t make some kind of active effort. I mean c mon you re supposed to be A KING! Hoggle roared passionately.

You know I d get in trouble for leaving unless I was called to take a child Jareth said softly with a faraway look in his eyes.

Meanwhile Sarah finally got up, startled by the sound of a storm, checked on Katie then proceeded to take a shower feeling the words she must never again say tickling the tip of her tongue. She stood there in the shower and slapped herself in the mouth.

Stop it Sarah! she said to herself, You can never say those words again.

At that moment Jareth, who d been sneaking a peek at her in the shower, heard her finally say something that perked him up. She finally said something that gave him a clue to what she felt towards him. He realized that she was tempted to call him to her. She was fighting it, just like him! Now he really felt conflicted but decided to play it off now that he knew she was still thinking of him after all these years too. He would let her call him. Dramatic was always his style anyway.

Sarah began to doll herself up, and she kept pushing out of her head that little voice that was admitting why. She knew then that she would call him to her. She brushed her hair, put on her sexiest push-up bra and matching panties then pulled on a low cut cowl neck sleeveless black minidress and a pair of tall black boots boosting her by about three inches. She wasn t so big on wearing much makeup so she just flicked on a bit of black eyeliner and some mascara to go along with it. She put on a few choice items of jewelry as well and then walked into Katies room feeling huge waves of emotion rushing over her.

She picked up her babygirl, kissing and cuddling her and said,

Katie darling, I m so sorry I have to do this. But if I could keep your uncle Toby safe surely I can keep you safe too. After all, it s a piece of cake! she said, laughing at her reference. Then holding Katie close to her she stood in the middle of the room and said loudly,

I wish, I wish .

The underground of the Labyrinth came to life with goblins listening for her to use the right words and aggravated at how she was merely teasing them at the moment just like she had 15 years ago.

Sarah grasped Katie in her arms hugging the warm baby s body against her own, then she got down on the floor huddling her body around Katie s and then looked towards the floor with tears in her eyes as she whispered desperately,

I wish the goblins would come and take you away right now. And just like 15 years ago the thunder clapped and all the lights in her house went out as strange noises began to fill the air.


End file.
